Puppet Master
by Goma-Ryu
Summary: UPDATE CH. 7. Last chapter. Not very good but hey, at lest I finished it.
1. Adam, the Ventriliquist

Okay, I got this idea after I got done watching Dead Silence. At first I wanted to a horror story for it but then thought against it so my good buddy Carmelita helped me and we came up with me writing a regular PR story instead of horror PR story. For those who have not seen Dead Silence, it's that killer puppet movie that's really cool and makes you jump out of your seat! Well, it made my friend jump out of her seat and hide her face in my shoulder through half the movie, lol. The Unrated version is better on DVD. So, lets see if I can make up my mind and get this story going. 

_Italic words means the puppet is talking._

Disclaimer: Do not own PR. Thanks to Dead Silence for the idea for this story.

* * *

"Okay class, yesterday I asked you all to bring in something that has been in your family for years," Mrs. Applebee said. "We discussed all last week that no matter what, your family always has something that has been handed down from generation to generation. For example..." she reached over to her desk and lifted a glass vase, "this vase right here might look like a regular vase but when I asked my family about it, they said that my great-great-great grandmother made this vase by hand and wrote the "Love Poem" on it to give to her daughter for her wedding. Since then, it's been handed down to all the women in my family that is getting married. Next week, I will be handing this down to my daughter on her wedding day." She set the vase back down and looked around the classroom, finding her first victim. She saw hands shot up to be picked but she had her eye on someone already. "Adam. Why don't you start us off first."

Adam got out of his seat, holding a large chest, and walked up to the front of the class. He grabbed the stool Mrs. Applebee left for them and placed to chest on the ground. He knelt down and opened the chest, grabbed what was in it, and stood up to show his classmates. He sat down on the stool and placed the object on his lap as the students smiled when they saw he held a puppet. The puppet was dressed in an old fashion tuxedo with a small red rose in it's pocket. On the puppets hand was a wand-like stick.

"This puppet as been in my family for generations. It's called a Ventriloquist Dummy and from what I found out from my dad when I was about five was that, my family are Ventriloquists. My dad's great-great grandfather built this with his own hands and has performed in front of many people. He taught his children ventriloquism. It was said that this dummy was a look a like for a magician that thought he could turn everyone into puppets with the wave of his stick. Jonathon M. Hillard. So the dummy's name is Jonathon. Back then, the people believed Jonathon was built after the magician died and his spirit lives inside this dummy."

"So your family plays with dolls?" a voice asked with amusement.

Everyone turned around to see Bulk and Skull, both leaning back in their seats.

"There not just dolls," Billy said. "In some places, people thought that the dead would communicate through these wooden dummies to send any messages they need."

"Well, it's just a stupid doll and there's no way it can talk."

_"Did I just hear that right, Adam? Did that kid say I can't talk?"_ a strange, young voice said.

Everyone turned around in their seats to face the front but all they saw were Adam and Jonathon. No one else was in the class so who said that?

"Did that dummy just speak?" Skull asked, picking his gum up off the desk where it fell from his mouth.

"Now look who's being a dummy," replied Bulk. "Wooden puppets can't talk. Adam made it talk while everyone had their backs turned to him."

"Did you hear that, Jonathon?" Adam asked, looking down at Jonathon as the puppet's head moved to look up at him. He used to be embarrassed talking to a wooden puppet, but after his dad taught him what to do and with the help of his family, it was second nature to him. That and thanks to helping Rocky at his brother and sister's birthday parties. "Bulk said I'm the one that's making you talk."

_"Why would he say something so hurtful?"_ Jonathon then moved his head in Bulks direction and moved his eyes a little.

"I don't know. Don't let him get to you though."

_"But everyone knows I'm real. They all know I can talk and yet, he doesn't?"_ Jonathon's voice was holding anger instead of that young voice.

"Jonathon, you need to cal..._I'm a real person_...m down. _And let me just say_...Jona..._that one day I wi_...thon, enough..._ll show you_."

The whole room, including Mrs. Applebee and Bulk, just stared at their classmate and Jonathon. They couldn't believe their ears. Not only was Adam talking to Jonathon, but Jonathon was talking to Bulk at the same time. To them, no one could do that. No one could be able to make two different voices talk at the same time and use different words. Bulk didn't know what to do or say, so he just sat there with Skull, dumbfounded.

Billy and Kim looked at each other and started clapping for their friend. Not only for his talent at ventriloquism but also for making Bulk speechless. Something that doesn't happen often. Soon, the whole class was clapping and cheering for Adam and Jonathon.

* * *

"Now isn't that interesting," Lord Zedd said, watching as Adam showed off his puppet. "Who would have thought that Black Ranger had such talent. And a nice toy."

"What are you talking about?" Rita asked, walking up next to her husband.

"I'm talking about what our next monster is going to be."

* * *

"I can't believe you never told us you knew ventriloquism," Kim said, playing with Jonathon as they sat at the Juice Center waiting for the rest of the group to show up.

"You never asked."

Kim just looked at him with a lopsided grin. "Is the story true? Does that magician's spirit live in Jonathon?"

"Kim, it's all part of the act," Adam explained when in real life, he had no idea. "It's just a story you tell the people to get them more involved in the act." He watched her move his head from him to her and made the eyes roll all over the place. He showed her how to move the head, eyes, and mouth but he had to wait to teach he how to get Jonathon to talk. He smiled when Kim made Jonathon talk to Billy in a very, bad, high pitch voice.

"You know, he's kinda cute," she said, turning Jonathon's head to look at her . She gave it a kiss on the cheek. "If I break up with Tommy, you go out with me?" She laughed as made Jonathon's head had nod.

"Should I be insulted that you're breaking up with me for a wooden puppet?" an amused voice asked behind her. She turned around and smiled as Aisha, Rocky, and Tommy walked up behind her, looking down at the puppet on her lap. She moved over so Tommy could sit next to her.

"If you asked me, I wouldn't count it as her breaking up," Rocky said, taking a seat next to Adam and Aisha. "I would call it more of her cracking up." He laughed when Kim stuck her tongue out at him and went back playing with Jonathon. "So, Adam. I hear you and Jonathon had good performance."

"You can say that," Billy said with smile. He saw Kim hold Jonathon up higher to Tommy and made his mouth move.

"Hi Tommy. My name is Jonathon. Will you be a doll and go get Kimberly some fries? Get it? Doll? I called you a doll when really I'm the doll." Kim set Jonathon back on her lap and just laughed.

Tommy shook his head and laughed. "Kim, I really think you are cracking up. After your fries I'm taking you home to get some rest."

_"Aw Tommy. Let Kimberly have some fun. She's got the hang of me now."_

Tommy started at Jonathon in amazement. He didn't hear about what happened in Mrs. Applebee's class since he was showing some new students around. He knew that voice didn't belong to Kim since she moved her lips the last time. It looked like she was going to say something but another voice beat her to it. He looked around the table and saw everyone trying to hold in a laugh and looked at Adam at the same time.

"Did you do that, Adam?"

"Yeah. Guess you didn't hear about today. I'm a Ventriloquist. My whole family is and Jonathon has been in our family for years. I brought him in today for Mrs. Applebee's class."

"And he's not the only one either," Rocky said, taking Jonathon from Kim and placed him on the table.

_"There's many things you don't know about us. Now if you excuse us, Rocky is going to take me to get some food since I'm hungry and have been that stupid case all day and hanging around with you losers is boring."_

"Very funny, Rocky," Adam said, taking Jonathon from him.

"You can do it too?" Billy asked in amazement. It seems these guys just can't stop surprising them.

"And you didn't tell us?" Tommy added in.

"So am I," Aisha said. "Adam would invite us to his families reunion sometimes and his family taught all three of us. Then sometimes we would go over to Adam's house and take turns with Jonathon as his dad helped us some more."

"I think that's amazing. Hey, my dad and the other Angle Grove police officers are holding a talent show for runaway kids this Saturday. You three should sign up."

"That sounds like fun," Aisha said.

Adam agreed and was getting ready to put Jonathon back in the chest when Bulk and Skull walked up.

"So which dummy is going to be in the talent show?" Bulk asked with a laugh.

"Let it alone, Bulk," Kim said. "Didn't you already learn you lesson for today?"

"Say what you want but Skull and I are going to prove to people that puppet's don't talk." He looked down and saw Jonathon looking up at him, as well as Adam.

_"I wouldn't say such hurtful words if I were you. That's not nice."_

"Very funny Adam."

"It wasn't me," he said, telling the truth. He was laughing inside because he knew that the voice belonged to Aisha. All three of them had different voices for Jonathon so they knew who was talking.

"Really. This is getting old."

_"I already told you I'm a real boy. Why don't you believe me and leave Adam alone."_

Bulk just glared at Adam and then Jonathon. He grabbed Skulls arm and dragged him away, but not before Skull got a few words in.

"Bulkie. That dummy had two different voices. Bulkie?"

The whole table laughed as the two left. They then spent most of the time playing with Jonathon, learning how to tell which of the three friends were talking, and just having fun. For now.


	2. 3 down and 3 to go

"So, what are we doing again?" Rito asked, scratching his head as he looked at his sister and Lord Zedd. All he heard them say was they were going to get a puppet and he turned them out, finding something more interesting back on Earth. 

"What were doing when I told you the plan?" Lord Zedd demanded, walking up to Rito. He always wondered why he put up with Rito. He was more useless than Squatt and Baboo together if that was even possible.

"Hey! Those humans have a cool Fun House down there. That's more interesting than a stupid dummy."

"Rito, for once, shut up and listen," Rita said. "That little Black Ranger as a dummy that can change everyone into puppets. If we get our hands on that dummy, those Power Rangers will be turned into puppets!"

Rito just looked from Rita to Lord Zedd and shrugged his shoulders. "Find by me. Hey, when we're done, can I keep them? I always wanted a dummy."

Lord Zedd just growled and shook his head. "Shut up and get down there and get those Rangers were from that dummy!"

* * *

"So, are we going to take Tommy's advice and sign up for the talent show?" Aisha asked her three friends. After they were done playing with Jonathon at the Juice Center, Kim suggested they all go to the festival and go threw that new Fun House. They all agreed but Adam said he needed to get Jonathon back home so she and Rocky volunteered to go with him while Billy, Kim, and Tommy went ahead to the festival to wait for them. They were almost to Adam's house since he lived behind the park. "It is for a good cause but Rocky and I don't have dummies."

"I can ask my dad to call my cousin and see if he let you guys borrow two of his," Adam said, holding the chest. "He has about ten of them so I'm sure he won't mind, as long as Bulk and Skul stay away from them."

Aisha and Rocky liked that idea and they were in the middle of clearing when they heard a voice they knew right away.

"Such a lovely day for a walk in the park, don't you think?"

The three friends turned around to see Rito and a group of tenga's behind him. Adam put the chest down and got in a fighting stance, ready for whatever Rito threw at them. When he saw the tenga's ran towards them, it was not time for action.

"Ninja Ranger Power now!" he yelled. Once his ninja outfit was on, he rolled and kicked a tenga in the gut before the bird had a chance to attack him. He noticed there wasn't many tenga's so this fight would be over in a matter of minutes. He saw three tenga's flapping their wings and heading straight towards them.

"Hey bird brain, want to see a trick? Now you see me and now you don't." he said.

The three tenga's continued to flap towards him and grabbed the Black Ninja by the arms but they looked down to see nothing but a black cloth in their hands. They turned around when they heard Adam talk to them and the moment they turned around, they were greeted with a round house kicked that knocked all three to the ground.

A little ways from Adam, Aisha and Rocky decided to team up against the tenga's. They waited until the group of tenga's got within arms reach before they moved behind them in a blur. When the tenga's turned around to see the two ninja's behind them, they reach towards them only to grab air. Half looked to their left and half looked to their right and saw a yellow and red fist hitting them in the chest. Aisha and Rocky high five each other and joined Adam, who was now facing Rito. They triple teamed up to fight him but stopped when they saw a lightning bolt hitting the chest that held the dummy. When the smoke cleared, there stood Jonathon.

"Oh no, this is not good," Aisha said, stopping Rito from kicking her in the chest.

"You can say that again doll," Jonathon laughed. The dummy was able to move and walk on his own thanks to Lord Zedd. He tested his legs and arms and was happy to be able to move around. "Now it's time to please Lord Zedd, wouldn't you say?" Jonathon raised his wand up and blue mist flew towards the three ninja's hitting the ground where they stood and watched them fall to the ground. He shot another round of blue mist but the ninja's kept rolling away from it.

"Guys, I think it's time we called for help," Adam said. He raised his wrist to his mouth but that was stopped when feathered hands grabbed both his arms, twisting them behind his back. He looked to his left and right to see two tenga's holding his arms in place in a tight grip. He saw Aisha and Rocky in the same situation. "Let go of me feather heads!"

"What's wrong master?" Jonathon asked, walking over to the three captured ninja's. "I thought you wanted people to believe I was a real boy? Well, be careful what you wish for." With that, Jonathon waved his wand once more and cheered when the blue mist hit Adam in the chest. When the smoke cleared, all that stood was two tenga's holding a wooden puppet Adam in their hands wearing his street clothes.

"Adam!" Aisha yelled, struggling to get free. She looked up when she saw the blue mist coming her way and hitting her in the chest. Then her body turned into a wooden puppet as well.

"Adam! Aisha!" Rocky yelled, seeing his two friends get turned into puppets. He was able to get one arm free and punched the tenga's in the face but the moment he turned to face Jonathon, he was hit with the blue mist and turned into a puppet along side his friends.

"Now that's what I call impressive," Rito said, grabbing the three new puppets. "They will look good in my room when we get back to the moon. One problem though, we need all the Power Rangers."

"That's easy," Jonathon said, walking over to Rito and grabbed the Adam puppet. He raised the puppets arm and showed Rito the wooden communicator and laughed. "This is how we get those Rangers." He hit the button on Adam's communicator and then his voice changed into Adam's. "Guys, we need some help here at the park." He handed the puppet back to Rito and walked away.

"Wow. That was cool! Let me try that." He raised the Rocky puppet and placed the puppet in front of his face. "How did you do that?" he asked in a very bad impression of Rocky. In fact, it sound more like him but just raised his voice higher than normal.

"When I turned them into puppets, I took control of their voices. I can sound like any of those three and soon, I will add three more."

* * *

Billy, Kim, and Tommy arrived at the park, dressed in their ninja outfits and ready to fight. They just got the message from Adam saying he need help at the park but the park was empty. No monsters and no Adam, Aisha, and Rocky. They walked around a little, trying to figure out where their friends were.

"Hey guys, were are you?" Kim yelled, looking all over. She received no answer. "Guys, I have a bad feeling about this."

Tommy agreed with her as he checked behind some trees. He wasn't watching where he was going until he tripped over something. He caught himself before he fell and looked down to see what he tripped on and saw a large black chest. He called his friends over as he opened the chest, only to find it empty.

"Oh no," Billy said, running up behind their leader. "That's Adam's chest where he kept the dummy. I guess we know what Lord Zedd wants now. Now the question is, where's Adam, Aisha, and Rocky?"

"Looking for your friends?" a voice asked in a happy voice.

They turned around to see Rito standing in front of them, holding three puppets in his arms.

"What did you do to our friends?" Kim demanded, seeing the puppets of her three friends.

"You know, I kinda like them like this. Now I have something to play with."

"You give us back our friends now, Rito!" Tommy said.

"Sorry, but these are my toys. You have to get your own." With that, Rito disappeared, leaving the three ninja's behind.

"Man, we better get to the Command Center," Billy suggested. He was about to teleport when he was hit in the chest by a blue mist and turned into a puppet, dropping to the ground.

"What the?" Tommy asked, only to get hit as well.

"Tommy!" Kim yelled. She went to pick up her friends when she looked up to see Jonathon standing before her, waving his wand. She didn't have time to move and got hit in the chest. All she remembered was her saying it wasn't true and then everything went black.


	3. So, we're puppets

Kim woke up to the sound of a clock ticking as she slowly came back to the land of the living. She knew she had at lest five more minutes before school started so she wanted to get as much sleep as she could but with that stupid clock ticking, it made it impossible for her to do so. The solution? Kill the clock. Her mother will hate her when she as to buy another but as long as she gets the sleep she needs, she'll whatever it takes. She opened her eyes and came to realize that they were a little heavy for her liking. She got both eyes open and looked round her surroundings to see she wasn't in her room but in another room with a table, chairs, rug, a door with a mirror, and sitting in the chairs were stuff animals and a girl. She looked down and saw she was sitting in a chair herself.

"What's going on here?" she asked herself. She gasped and reached for her throat when she heard her voice. She jumped off the chair and heard her feet hit the floor as she ran towards the mirror to see what was wrong. When she stopped at the mirror, she held in a gasp at the girl that stared back at her. There, standing before her, in her original clothes she wore that day, was herself but yet, wasn't herself. She touched her hair and felt the fake material you feel on dolls. She touched her face and the rest of her hard yet smooth body. Her mouth wasn't like a normal human's but looked like the bottom lip and chin were connected and only moves up and down. Her make-up, that she spent hours on this morning, was painted on and not real. She closed her eyes and everything came back to her. She arrived at the park to help her friends only to find a grown Jonathon turning her and her friends into puppets.

"Oh man," she moaned. She looked around the room once more, hoping to see something she recognized but nothing came to mind. The girl sitting at the table was moving back and fourth with a tea cup and the animals sitting in the chairs were moving as well, lifting their arms to take a drink of the fake tea. She knew she wasn't going to find any answers here so she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, looking from left to right. She had no idea where to start so she just closed her eyes, started to spin in a circle, and then stopped. When she opened her eyes, she stared down a dark hall with paintings hanging on the walls. "Looks like I go left." She started walking down the hall, feeling weird in her new "body" and just looked at the paintings as she passed. They were paintings of clowns, dishes, animals, and anything that you would not normally see. She stopped when she heard a laugh and then the lights in the hall suddenly went off and then strobe lights appeared. She looked up at the paintings and saw the clown paintings coming to life! Their hands were reaching out for her and their smiling faces turned into evil smiling faces. The dishes, that only sat on tables in the paintings, were suddenly floating above the table. She back away and felt someone, or something, behind her. She turned around to see who she ran into but with the strobe lights made it hard for her to see.

"Who are you?" she asked, backing away some more.

"Kimberly? Don't you recognize me?" the voice asked. The person whom the voice belong to took her by the arm and pushed open a door near them and closed it when they were both inside. Soon, the person became someone Kim knew very well.

"Tommy?" Kim asked, trying not to laugh. It looked like Tommy but the voice didn't. Tommy was just like her. A puppet. "Is that really you?"

"I guess so," Tommy said. It felt weird to only have his bottom lip move only up and down. "Do you have any idea what happened? All I remember is seeing Billy get hit with that blue mist and then I got hit."

"Well, it seems Lord Zedd had turned Adam's dummy into a real dummy and turned us all into puppets," Kim said, looking around the room they were in. It was almost like the room she was in but this time, it had bugs and snakes all over the room. She picked one up and saw it was only mechanical and put it down. "That's all I know about what happened to us but as to where we are, I haven't the slightest clue."

"Well, I think we better go find the others," Tommy suggested. He opened the door once more and walking into the strobe light hallway and continued down the hall that Kim was going. They needed to cover everything and check all the doors, but some of the doors were locked, so he pointed down the other hall where Kim came from and looked over there. He opened one door and saw Billy, or what looked like Billy, sitting on a bed with a girl holding him. He walked into the room with caution and kept going until the girl spoke.

"Do you want to play a game?" the girl asked. She stood up and walked towards them, holding Billy, and pointed to the closet door.

Kim and Tommy followed her finger and saw the closet door open and a gigantic ball, bigger than a normal human too, suddenly rolled out and headed straight towards them. The door they came through closed with a click. They both looked in shocked, not only because a huge ball was rolling towards them, but they were the size of what a puppet would be so having a ball heading towards you is not a good thing and their exist was locked. They were about to jumped aside when Billy's, or should have been Billy's, voice stopped them

"Don't worry guys, it'll stop right about...now."

Kim and Tommy watched as the ball that was suppose to crush them stopped and rolled back into the closet and the door closed on it's own. They turned around and saw the girl moving backwards and sat back down on the bed.

"Thank you for playing. Have a nice day," the girl said.

The door behind Kim and Tommy suddenly opened, inviting them to leave. They looked at each other and then up at Billy, who was still in the girls arms, and walked over to him.

"What's wrong Billy?" Kim asked with a laugh. "Don't want to leave your new girlfriend?"

"Hahaha. Very funny Kim," Billy said, turning his head to look at her. "For you're information, she's mechanical so it wouldn't have worked. So, if you're done trying to hook me up with a doll, why not help get me out of her arms and we can find the others."

Tommy laughed and climbed on the bed to help his friend out. If they were puppets then, how were they going to help Adam, Aisha, and Rocky? Even now, with Kim's help, he was having a hard time getting the mechanical girls arms off Billy. After five more minutes, he was able to move to the arm a little and Kim helped their friend out before releasing the arm. All three jumped off the bed and looked at each.

"I always wondered what we would look like as puppets," Billy said, walking out into the hall. "Now that I see, I don't want to know anymore."

"Where do you think the others are?" Kim asked, looking into more rooms. "And do you know where we are?"

Billy nodded and opened to his left and watched as Kim and Tommy walked towards the open door. On the other side was a bridge that went across to the other side with a door open. "I found this before I walked to the room with the doll. For some reason, I couldn't control my body."

"Well, lets go and find the others and see if we can get out of here," Tommy said. He walked across the bridge first and stopped after taking ten steps. He looked around and saw the outside of the house they were just in so he turned around to see where they were. His eyes went wide when he saw he wasn't in Angle Grove. He knew this place very well. "Hey guys. I hate to tell you this, but we're on the moon base."

"Are you sure?" Kim asked.

"Unless Angle Grove Park looks like a dungeon, then yes, I'm sure," Tommy said. He held up a hand to silence his friend when he heard laughing heading their way. He ran across the bridge, feeling it move as his friends followed, and ran inside the room that lay before them. Once he made sure his friends were with him, he got closer to the door to look out and listen.

"Can you believe it," the voice said, getting louder as the person entered the room. "I get to take my new toys out for play time."

Kim looked out the door and saw Rito walking into the room and up to the house they were in. She wondered what he was talking about new toys until she saw someone else walk into the room as well. She had to hold in a gasp when she saw it was Jonathon walking in, holding a puppet in his arms, but she couldn't tell what the puppet looked like since it's back was turned towards her.

"If you wait, bone head, I'll bring you two toys to play with," Jonathon said. "You don't know how happy I am to have someone to play toys with me." Jonathon set his puppet on the ground and looked down at his old master and laughed. "Hey Adam, why don't you get your two friends and join us for a game at the shopping center?" he asked in his normal voice.

The three Rangers watching the whole thing looked in shocked when Adam turned around. His plastic eyes that should have been white like theirs was red and pulsing with power.

"Aisha. Rocky. Can you come out and play with us?"

"How come Adam as his normal voice?" Kim asked, watching as her friend stood in front of the house.

"Of course we can come out and play," Rocky's voice said from somewhere in the house. He walked out the front door with Aisha right behind him. He walked towards Adam and stopped. He looked up at Jonathon and bowed his head. "Good evening Jonathon."

"Good evening Rocky. Are you and Aisha ready to play some games with us?" Jonathon asked, looking down at the three puppets that stood before them.

"Yes we are Jonathon, but can we get Billy, Kim, and Tommy?" Aisha asked.

"I'm sorry, Aisha," Jonathon said, "but Lord Zedd and Lady Rita requested only three toys at a time. When we come back with more friends, you can play with your friends all you want."

"Hey, that's a neat trick you got there," Rito said. "So, what are we going to do at the shopping center? Buy them some puppet clothes?"

"No. There's someone that I need to talk to. Someone that didn't believe I was a real boy," Jonathon said, anger flashing in his eyes. 


	4. What's going on?

Yeah, look who finally got off her lazy butt. Since college is about to start again, I thought I would try to get this story finished. I also messed up in my last chapter. When the Rangers were talking they should have been in italic's.

_Italic's _mean that Jonathon is giving the Rangers their voices. When Jonathon is not using them, they will be talking normal. Confused yet?

* * *

"Hey Bulk, I don't think we're going to find the same kind of puppet Adam has," Skull said, turning a puppet over in his hands. After their run in with Adam and his friends at the Juice Center that day, Bulk had dragged him to the nearest toy store to see if they had any type of puppet close to Adam's so they could show everyone that Adam's dummy was a fake. So far, they almost had the entire shelf cleaned off.

Bulk just threw one of the puppets on the floor next to a pile of puppets he already looked at. Skull was right. None of these looked like Adam's since they all had strings attached. He pulled his friend away from the shelf and left the mess on the floor for the work crew to clean up. They walked outside and turned down an ally, a short cut to get to the Juice Center, when suddenly he thought of an idea.

"That's it! Tomorrow when Adam brings in that stupid doll into school, you distract him and I'll grab the doll. We'll then rip it open to see what it really does."

"Good idea," Skull said with a laugh. He walked behind Bulk as he went on with the plan while he only nodded and smiled. He was about to kick a trashcan off to the side when he heard a small voice.

_"Skull."_

He stopped in his tracks and looked around at his surroundings. He knew it didn't belong to Bulk because one, he was still talking and two, this voice sounded like a female. A familiar female voice. He looked around once more and ran to catch up with his friend when he heard the voice again, but this time, another voice joined in.

_"Skulllllll."_

_"Bulkkkkk."_

Both boys stopped, pointing accusing fingers at one another, but as they stared at each other with their mouths open, the voices were heard once more, this time closer.

_"Do you want to play a game?"_ the female voice asked.

_"We love to play games. Our Master said to have fun,"_ the other voice said.

Suddenly, two trashcans that stood off to the side lifted up and were thrown right across Bulk and Skulls path. Both boys looked over, hoping to see who it was, but all they saw was nothing and heard little footsteps running around them. Laughter filled the ally as the boys listened to the voices talk.

_"Ring around the rosy."_

"Aisha?" Skull asked out loud. He knew he recognized that voice from somewhere. But where was she?

"If that's Aisha, then..." Bulk started when he heard the familiar voice of Rocky.

_"Pocket full of posies."_

"Alright you two. We know it's you guys. You're trying to get back at us for what we said to Adam," Bulk said, looking around. "Games over. We know it's you so show yourselves."

_"Ashes, ashes,"_ a new voice said.

Both boys turned around and gasped at what they saw before them. There stood Jonathon, human size, and he was holding Adam in his arms. Before they could even let out a scream, Jonathon waved his wand and laughed as the blue mist hit Bulk and Skull in the chest.

"We all fall down."

* * *

"I don't understand this," Kim said, kicking the wall. "How come they had their voices and we don't?"

"I think I might know," Billy said, standing up. "Try to follow me. Remember in the Juice Center when Adam, Aisha, and Rocky were showing us how to make Jonathon talk in a different voice?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. If you listen really close to Jonathon when he talks, you can hear a mix of different voices but you hear more of the voice that Adam gave him."

"Yeah. Adam said something about back in the times that people believed that when their loved ones passed away, their spirit went into their stomach and can only talk through a wooden dummy," Tommy said, remembering the long talk he had with Adam. "I think he called it belly talking."

"Correct. Jonathon was a dummy and Adam was a ventriloquist. So Adam had his voice and he then gave Jonathon a different voice. To make people believe that Jonathon was talking all on his own. Well...Jonathon is now more human and we're the dummies so that means..."

"He has our voices."

"Bingo. I assume that when Jonathon changed us into puppets, he took our voices and when he wants one of us to talk, he will use our own voices so no one will know the difference. Our voices are now his 'belly talking.'"

"But why only use Adam, Aisha, and Rocky?" Kim asked.

"That's easy," Billy said. "Everyone knows that Adam, Aisha, and Rocky know ventriloquism so what better way to trick people than those who know ventriloquism."

"So was it Adam or Jonathon that contacted us?"

"I would say it was Adam," Tommy said. He held up his wrist to show them the wooden communicator. "See. Their wood. Jonathon must have changed them the second Adam called for help."

All three Rangers looked up when they heard two sets of laughter getting closer. They walked over to the door that led to the bridge and saw Jonathon and Rito walk into the room, holding their friends.

"That was so cool," Rito said, putting Aisha and Rocky down on the bridge. "I got to hand it to ya, your puppets know how to have fun. Did you see the looks on those boys faces?"

"Yes I did and I will agree with you. My children are fun to play with. I'm sad to leave them here for now," Jonathon said, setting Adam down on the bridge next to his friends. "But Lord Zedd and Lady Rita said play time is over."

"Hey, we have a park full of puppets. Lord Zedd and Rita told us to start destroying things now. We can have fun with that," Rito said, hitting Jonathon on the arm.

"Wonderful idea!"

"Awe, thanks. Can we bring the Rangers?"

"No. I will not have my children be harmed. I might be evil now, but a Puppet Master always takes good care of his children and these six are very special to me. They will stay here until further noticed. Besides, we have those two goof balls to play with." Jonathon waved his wand and watched as Adam, Aisha, and Rocky collapsed on the bridge. "There we go. Now I have power to control all the other puppets."

Tommy watched as Jonathon and Rito walked out of the room before coming out of his hiding spot. He ran across the bridge and knelt next to his friends to see if their were alright. Other than being puppets.

"They okay?" Kim asked. She got her answer when she heard three moans and then her friends started coming around. She knelt down and helped Aisha up and laughed when her friend just looked around and then looked at them.

"What the hell happened? Where are we?" she asked, trying to get the cob webs out of her head.

"Why don't we get inside this house and we can talk there," Billy said. He walked back into the room and waited for everyone before closing the door incase Lord Zedd or Rita show up. "Here's what we can figure out so far. Lord Zedd changed Jonathon into a real life human dummy. He changed us into puppets. Has full control over our voices and our movements. We're inside some kind of Fun House on the Moon Base."

"Wow. All that in just five seconds," Rocky said. "So we're puppets now, uh? That sounds cool."

"Only you Rocky," Aisha laughed. "That can't be all that happened."

"Well, what's the last thing you guys remember and we'll go from there," Tommy said.

"We were in the park when Rito and Tenga's showed up," Adam said, trying real hard to remember. "I remember Lord Zedd turning Jonathon into a monster but that's about it."

"Yeah. We were going to call you guys for help but Jonathon hit us with this weird blue mist," Rocky finished. He looked at his three friends and saw them looking at each other in confusion. "What?"

"You said you were going to call us," Kim said, seeing if that's what she heard.

"Yeah. I was but some Tenga's grabbed us before I could contact you," Adam said. He was wondering what was wrong.

"So you didn't call for help?" Tommy asked, triple checking.

"Right."

"Then it must have been Jonathon."

Now it was time for Adam, Aisha, and Rocky to look at each other in confusion. There seemed to be a part of the puzzle that didn't fit and both parties only know where half of it went.

"We were almost to the festival when you contacted us for help," Tommy said. "When we arrived at the park, we saw Rito with you guys as puppets and then we saw Jonathon. He changed us into puppets and we woke up in this Fun House. When we found each other and went to look for you guys when Jonathon came in and took you with him down to Earth."

"So he was controlling us?" Rocky asked, not liking the idea of someone controlling him.

"That's what we're coming up with," Billy said, looking down at his communicator. If it was true and Jonathon was able to contact them while Adam was in puppet form, then...He shrugged and knew there was only one way to find out. He lifted his wrist to his mouth and hoped this worked. "Zordon, can you hear me?" He was watching everyone and wanted laugh at their faces. Do you know how hard it was to have a serious face while you're a puppet? Not that easy. After about two minutes he was going to try again when he heard Zordon's voice.

"THIS IS ZORDON. WHO IS THIS?"

"What?" Kim asked. "What does he mean?"

Tommy slapped his forehead when he remembered the important thing they were talking about. "Guys. Zordon doesn't know it's us because these are not our voices. I don't think he knows what happened."

"Zordon. This is Billy. We have a small problem here. It seems that Lord Zedd had turned Adam's dummy into a real dummy and in turn, he turned us into puppets."

"He even took our voices," Kim added in, incase Zordon didn't believe him. She waited to hear what Zordon had to say to that but she got nothing. She was worried that he didn't believe them and would leave them on the moon base. She was about to punch the wall when she felt a tingle through her body. Her mouth broke out into a smile when she suddenly found herself being teleported. At lest, she hoped it was Zordon and not Jonathon. She then found herself staring at nothing but a large machine. She lifted her head and saw the person she was hoping to see. Zordon.

"Aiy yi yi yi! What happened Rangers?" To say the lest, Alpha was not ready for this. Sure he heard Billy say they were turned into puppets but he didn't know actual puppet size.

"Lord Zedd and Jonathon is what happened," Aisha said. "Zordon, do you have any idea what happened?"

"YES I DO AISHA. I'M SORRY FOR ASKING WHO YOU WERE BUT I WAS NOT SURE IF IT WAS YOU OR JONATHON. I SAW THE WHOLE THING AND I BELIEVE I KNOW HOW TO CHANGE YOU BACK TO HUMAN AGAIN."

The Rangers turned around and laughed when they had to tilt their heads all the way back just to see the viewing globe. They saw the moment Jonathon took Adam, Aisha, and Rocky back down to Earth and watched as Bulk and Skull changed into puppets like them. Then, Jonathon took them to the park and put on a show, much like Adam did at school, and when he got a crowed, he changed them all into puppets.

"IT APPEARS THAT JONATHON'S SOURCE OF POWER COMES FROM THE WAND."

"That's right," Billy said. "He waved his wand and brought you guys out of his control. Alpha, if we could bring that wand back here, do you think you can reverse it's power and change us back to humans?"

"I think so. There's only one way to find out."

"Hold up," Rocky said. "Now, I don't want to sound selfish, but being a puppet's not bad. We don't have to worry about school, driving, watching the monsters, I mean this might be one of Lord Zedd's best ideas."

Everyone looked at each other and had that look but they didn't know which one was going to tell him. Adam coughed, covering up a smile. "Um...Rocky. I have some bad news for you."

"What's that?"

"Since you're a puppet...You don't have a stomach."

Rocky looked at Adam for moment, trying to comprehend what his best friend was saying. Then his eyes got wide with realization. "Well...What are we standing around here for? Let's get that wand!"


	5. Changing Back

Just a heads up. Short chappy. I'm trying not to hurry with this but I have an idea for another story, so if this is getting rushed please tell me to slow down and take it easy.

* * *

"Okay my children. Today we have a new mission and we must do what we can to make sure Lord Zedd and Lady Rita can take over this planet. Our mission, if we choice to accept it, is to turn all the people in Angle Grove into puppets. Then, we move onto other states until planet Earth no longer holds humans and then Lord Zedd and Lady Rita will be able to rule the world," Jonathon said, giving his speech to the crowed of puppets. He stood on a tree stump and smiled at his children. He looked to his right and saw Rito walk towards him with two other puppets, dressed as ballerina's. He jumped down to greet his friend. "Hello Rito. What ya have here?"

"Well, I was hoping you would like to see a show I taught Bulk and Skull. These two make good ballerina's."

"Wonderful. Let's see the show before we go." Jonathon moved out of the way as Rito set Bulk and Skull down and clapped. He watched as the two puppets stood on their toes and started to move around. They then started jumping with their arms in the air and doing spins and landings. The show ended with them doing the splits. After that, Jonathon and the crowd of puppets all started clapping.

"Wow. That was better than when we practiced," Rito said, picking Bulk and Skull up.

"Very good. Now, why don't we get to work now. Why not start with the elementary school?"

"Sounds good. Hey, why don't we play as we go? Me and Rita always played Follow The Leader, but she always made me fall down a cliff half the time though."

"Excellent idea. Let's get it started." Jonathon waved his wand and the puppets started to follow him and Rito. They rounded the corner and every time he saw people on the sidewalk stop to watch, he changed them into puppets. He then broke out into a run and heard the sound of little wooden feet hitting the pavement as the puppets started running as well. He looked at Rito to do one and soon stopped running and started skipping. Both him and Rito took turns as they made their way to the elementary.

"Here we are," Rito said, stopping on front of the gate.

"Why don't we go in and get some more people to play with us."

They were about to walk pass the gate when they were suddenly hit in the head with a ball. They looked over and saw Adam, Aisha, and Rocky sitting on the swing set. Not moving but just sitting. Jonathon walked over and looked all around him. How did they get down on Earth? He swore he left them on the moon base for safe keeping. He shrugged and picked them up, holding them close to his chest. He handed Aisha and Rocky to Rito and then looked at Adam.

"Now how did you end up down here?"

_"I'm sorry Master but I wanted to help you."_

"But this is no place for you, Adam. I do not want you to get hurt. Now, time to go back to the moon base and I promise, once we change everyone in Angle Grove into puppets, I will let you and your friends have first pick on what we destroy first."

"But there's one problem with that," a new voice said.

Jonathon looked up from Adam and saw Billy, Kim, and Tommy standing on the small bridge of the playground. He looked down and saw Adam smile as his hand wrapped around the wand.

"You can't do anything without your wand, Master," Adam said, taking the wand out of Jonathon's hand. He saw Aisha and Rocky kick Rito in the stomach, making him drop them and he tried jumping out of Jonathon's arm, but was held tight. He threw the wand down to Aisha and watched her run as best as she could towards their friends, but was stopped by an army of puppets.

"You have been a bad boy, Adam," Jonathon said, eyes growing red. "I think you need to be put in time out for ten minutes and think about what you just did." Jonathon was about to throw Adam against the tree but he dropped him when he was pushed from behind. He turned around to see Billy and Kim landing on the ground, smiling like kids in the candy store.

"You're the one that needs to be put in time out," Kim said. She kicked Jonathon in the shin and ran pass him to help Adam up. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Did we get the wand?" Adam stood up and looked at Aisha with the wand, Rocky, and Tommy surrounded by puppets, trying to get the wand back. "We need to get out of here."

"You're telling me. Alpha, teleport us back to the Command Center. We have the wand," Billy said, watching as Rito walked towards them. He hoped that Alpha would hurry because them being puppets, they couldn't do much and so far Jonathon and Rito have the upper hand. He felt himself being teleported just as Rito made to grab him and waved bye as he disappeared.

"Well. That sucks," was all Rito said as he looked at Jonathon and the army of fallen puppets. Without the wand, Jonathon couldn't control them anymore.

* * *

"Man, that was fun," Rocky said once they arrived at the Command Center. "Can we do that again?"

"How about we change back to normal first," Aisha said, calming her friend down.

Billy handed Alpha the wand and the robot went right to work while the Rangers stayed where they stood. There wasn't much for them to do since everything was so big and they were short. After ten minutes Alpha came but, happy as a blue bird.

"I think I did it. All I have to do is wave it at you and you should be back to normal." Alpha had the Rangers line up and waved the wand at each of them and started to panic when, not blue mist, but purple mist hit the Rangers in the chest. When the mist cleared the Rangers stood before him, looking down at him. It worked.

"Alright Alpha!" Kim said, touching her body to make sure it was hers. "It worked."

"I'm me again!" Rocky said.

"RANGERS. I AM GLAD TO SEE YOU BACK TO YOUR NORMAL SELVES AGAIN."

"Thanks Zordon but that is one experience I don't want to do again," Aisha said. She watched as Kim walked over to Adam, very calmly, and then hit him over the head.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"For telling me that Jonathon couldn't turn people into puppets."

"Well, now that we're back to normal, I think it's time to show Jonathon that puppets are not made to take over the world," Tommy said.


	6. Game anyone?

I'm so very sorry this took me forever to update. My stupid laptop decided to go all possess on me and crash without me punching it this time, lol. So I didn't have this stupid thing for two weeks and when I got it back my internet decided not to work and that took another week or less but now we have a laptop that won't crash since I threatened it by pulling an Austin St. John and throwing it against the wall instead of punching it.

* * *

"So.What are we suppose to do now?" Rito asked, swinging on the swing as Jonathon sat on the slide. Since the Rangers took Jonathon's wand, all the puppets they had control over fell to the ground and became nothing more but regular wooden puppets.

"We need to get my wand back," Jonathon said, standing up in anger. It was bad enough he didn't have his wand but now he didn't even have the Power Rangers anymore. What good of a Puppet Master was he if he didn't have his puppets? He was going to get that wand back one way or another. He looked to his right when Rito jumped from the swing and landed, surprisingly, on his feet. "That was impressive."

"I do that sometimes." He looked up when he saw six color lights land by the Tetherball's and tapped Jonathon on the shoulder. "Hey, I think we have visitors."

Jonathon watched as the lights changed to the Power Rangers but in human form. Not the puppets he changed them into before. Now he was pissed. It took a great mind like his to turn them into puppets, or at lest just set a trap and get them that way, but it's the principle of the thing. He changed them into puppets and they need to be puppets. He saw the Black Ranger holding his wand in his hands.

"I don't know how you turned back into human's but I will get my wand back," he vowed.

Adam laughed and held the wand up higher. "You want it? Then come and get it." Him, Aisha, and Rocky jumped back towards the football field while Billy, Kim, and Tommy attacked head on. He watched as Jonathon jumped over his friends and headed for them so the other Rangers had to deal with Rito.

"Give me my wand back!"

"You have to catch us first," Aisha said, grabbing the wand from Adam's hand. She ran in a circle as Jonathon followed her and when he was close enough to grab her, she threw the wand to Rocky, who was running past her. She saw Adam running past her as well. It was like the game of tag and Jonathon was it.

"You're no competition," Rocky said, doing a back flip over Jonathon. He saw Adam run towards him and kept the wand covered as he passed it to him. He then started running around like he did have the wand and was trying so hard not to laugh as Jonathon followed him and not Adam.

Meanwhile, back with the other Rangers, they were having some fun of their own with Rito. They were able to get Rito standing in front of the Tetherball and then started hitting the ball back and forth with each other, laughing as the string holding the ball got tangled with Rito. After five more punches, Kim won and Rito got tied up.

"You know, Rito. All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy," Kim laughed when she saw Rito trying to get free.

"Oh yeah. This is what I think of your stupid games." With enough strength he was broke free and attacked the Rangers. He fought them over to the playground and pushed Tommy into the swing but was kicked in the groin when the White Ranger swung back.

"You had that coming," Tommy said, getting off the swing and running up the slide and started to climb to the top of the play set. He walked across the beams and stopped where the tire swing was thrown up by the teachers when school was out. He kicked it down and hollered for Billy and Kim.

"Hey Rito," Billy said, tapping Rito on the shoulder.

"What do ya want?" he asked, standing up after he adjusted himself.

"You look tired. Why don't you sit down and take a break," Kim said. She and Billy kicked him in the stomach and he fell in the tire swing, getting stuck. "Don't bother getting up, Rito. We can fight Jonathon on our own."

The Rangers ran over to the football field to see things didn't go as planed. Their friends were on the ground, struggling to get up and they ran over to help cover them while they recovered.

"You guys okay?" Billy asked, standing in front of Rocky and Adam.

"Yeah. He's got the wand though," Aisha said, standing up with the help of Kim.

"That's right Rangers," Jonathon said, waving the wand back and forth. "Now lets see what you do against my army of puppets!" He turned around and waved his wand at the puppets on the ground. It all looked like it was working but then the puppets started changing and soon, there were no puppets but humans. "What the hell? What did you do to my wand!"

"I guess we should have told you," Billy said, stepping forward a little. "We had Alpha reverse the wand so now instead of changing people into puppets, you will change the puppets into people.

"That's it! No more mister nice Puppet Master. Lord Zedd, Rita. Make me grow!" he yelled at the sky. He laughed when he saw the lighting come down on him and then he was looking down at the Rangers. "You know. From way up here, you all look like puppets to me."

"This is not good," Rocky said, watching as Jonathon's hand was reaching down towards them.


	7. One last act

Last chappy and it's not that good. This is where I need help. What is the zords name when the Megazord and White Tigerzord connect? I've been looking but cannot seem to find it so I was hoping someone would tell where I can find some more information on their zords so I don't run into this problem again. So in this chappy, I'm just calling it the zord until I figure this all out. Thanks for reading too.

* * *

"Tommy, I think this is a good time to call our zords now," Kim suggested, rolling to her left to avoid getting grabbed by Jonathon's hand.

"You're right. "We need Thunderzord Power Now!"

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord Power!"

"Pterodactyl Fire Bird Thunderzord Power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord Power!"

"Saber-Tooth-Tiger Griffin Thunderzord Power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!"

"White Tiger Thunderzord Power!"

"Mega Thunderzord Power up!" they yelled as their zord now stood on it's feet with White Tiger next to them.

"Okay guys. Lets bring them together. Mega Tigerzord Transformation."

"What's this?" Jonathon asked, watching as two zords connected to become one. "Now that's cool but you just made one mistake."

"And that is?" Aisha asked from her seat, handling her controls.

"It makes it easier for me to do this!" Jonathon flung his hands out and string flew from his fingertips and wrapped themselves around both wrist and both ankles of the zord that stood before him. He jumped up and floated in air by himself until he was a little well over the zord and started his fun.

"What's going on?" Rocky asked, watching as the zords arms started to move on their own. He was almost jolted out of his seat when the zords fist punched the chest over and over, sending sparks everywhere inside the cockpit and outside the zord.

"Quite hitting yourself, quit hitting yourself," laughed Jonathon as he made the zord hit itself over and over. He stopped and brought the zords feet up until they were almost doing the splits in thin air and flung the zord into a nearby cliff. "Oh boy I haven't had this much fun in years."

"To bad it's going to end here," Tommy said, taking over. He grabbed the strings that held them captive and brought them down towards the ground, bring Jonathon with them. He laughed when Jonathon hit the ground hard and he was able to get the strings lose. "Okay guys. We're free. Time to finish this."

"Right. We need Power Sword!"

Jonathon stood up and saw a sword fly threw the air and land in the zords hand and knew he was in trouble. Before he could let his strings fly once more, the zord brought it's sword down, cutting him into two and then he knew no more.

"Alright!"

* * *

"Not again!" Rita said, looking through her telescope.

"One day Rangers," Lord Zedd threatened. "One day we will defeat you."

* * *

The Juice Bar was packed with kids and adults that came for the talent show for runaway kids and a large group of kids were gathered around Adam and his friends. Adam sat on a stool with Aisha and Rocky at his side. Adam was able to ask his cousin if Aisha and Rocky could borrow two of his and much to his friends surprise, his cousin told them they could keep them.

"Can you believe those three?" Tommy's dad asked, laughing as Rocky's puppet said he was hungry but Aisha's puppet had to remind him he had a hollow stomach and couldn't eat.

"Yeah. It's really neat," Kim said. She walked up behind her friends and took Aisha's puppet as Adam explained the story behind the puppets. She just sat down when one kid raised his hand.

"Is the story true? Is the magician inside that puppet?"

Adam looked at his friends and all of them just laughed. He looked back at the boy and nodded. "Yes I do." Just as he was going to pick on another kid, Bulk and Skull came in and walked up to them, grabbing Jonathon from Adam and grabbing Rocky's puppet.

"Okay, listen up. This whole thing is fake and we're going to prove it," Bulk said. He sat down and put Jonathon on his lap as Skull followed.

"Look. I'm talking to a dummy, and he's not talking back," Bulk said. Moving the puppets arms and head.

_"But Bulk, you never gave me a chance,"_ a voice said.

All the kids laughed as Bulk looked down and saw the puppet's head move up to look at him. He turned around to yell at Adam but Adam was not behind him like he thought. Instead, Adam and Rocky were up at the bar, away from them with their backs turned.

_"And Skull, how come you don't believe in me?"_

That's all it took for Skull. He pushed the puppet into Aisha's waiting hands and took off, leaving Bulk alone.

_"Hey kids. You believe in me, don't you?"_ Jonathon asked, looking at the kids.

"Yes!" they all yelled with laughter and smiles.

_"See Bulk. They believe so why don't you? I just want to be your friend."_

Bulk decided to pull a Skull and pushed Jonathon into Kim's arms and ran after his friend, saying something about possessed objects. As he left, Adam and Rocky came back and stood behind Aisha and Kim.

_"Well, I think that went off very well,"_ the puppet in Aisha's lap said to Jonathon.

_"I think so. Thank you guys for coming to support a good cause. Oh, and Ernie wanted me to remind you all to get some smoothies from up at the bar,"_ Jonathon said, waving at the kids.

Officer Oliver clapped as Adam, Aisha, Kim, and Rocky all took a bow and the kids stood up to race to bar for those smoothies Jonathon mentioned. He walked over to them as they passed around the puppets.

"That was very good you guys. One of my buddies told me that we just raised enough money and now we can build a shelter for runaway kids to go."

"That's great!" Kim said. "Now, what do you say about those drinks." She put Jonathon in his chest and as she stood up, she missed the puppet move his eyes and smile before Adam closed the top shut and locked.


End file.
